Miuchi
by Snjezana
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin lose thier lives in a plane crash, leaving thier 7 year old son and 3 year old daughter with their God Parents... Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Misao was wondering through the streets. They had just moved to America from England and in the process of looking at her new neighborhood she had got lost. She came across an empty play ground; she saw a figure hunched over in a corner. It was a boy holding a book on his lap and was gazing at the sky.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Misao said. The boy looked at her.

"I am lost...you see we have just moved..."

The boy nodded. "You a Makimachi?" he questioned.

Misao nodded. "What is your name? " Misao..." she said. "And yours? She asked.

"Aoshi Shinomori". He got up.

"I'm 7 how old are you?" asked Misao.

"9"

. "Can you take me home?"

"Yes"

Misao took the boy's hand. "Aoshi...can i call you my friend?"

"Aa..."

-------------------

" Aoshiiiii...Aoshiii..." Misao ran shouting through the street with an envelope clutched in her hand. She skidded to a stop when she caught up to him. She wordlessly handed the envelope to him. He opened it.

"So...?" she said.

"I got in" he replied.

" YAY! I knew you'd make it!" Misao did a victory dance around him.

------------------

"Ok...Promise to write and call, ok, Aoshi." Misao pleaded.

"Aa..."

Misao hugged him. Aoshi got into the car and waved back at her. Misao stood in the doorway and watched her best friend for nine years go to college. Then she ran up to her room and called her other friend Kaoru up. "Kaoru..." she sobbed. "He is gone..." she chocked

"It will be all right, Misao...he will come back for the breaks and there is the phone...you can call him anytime..." she tried to placate Misao.

---------------------

A month later...

"Misao, we want to tell you a good news" her father called her to the drawing room where her mother, father and their guardian Okina in America were seated.

"We are moving back home," her mother replied.

"Oh...when..?" she asked.

"Well we'd better start to pack things right now, because we have to go to London as soon as possible... "

"How soon?"

"Three days,"

"Oh" Misao nodded. She ran up the stairs to call Aoshi.

"Hey, I'm not here, so u know what to say after the beep..."

Misao kept the phone down and frowned. Mou! Aoshi must be at some class. I will just have to call later then. After that Misao was too busy packing even to breathe till it was time to leave.

Her mom was giving the house a final check. "Everything set daughter?" her father asked. "Yes! Oh no Aoshi! She ran to the house to make a call but everything was already cleared.

She ran to the nearest pay phone and dialled his number.

"Hey, i'm not here, so u know what to say after the beep..." said Aoshi's voice. Misao sighed.

"Um...Aoshi...we have to suddenly move to London back again so please call me at this number..."

Misao raced back to the car and they were off to the airport.

------------------

Aoshi returned to the dorm with his new girlfriend, Megumi Takani. "Hey, I will take a quick shower then we can go to the movie" Aoshi asked. Megumi nodded as Aoshi disappeared to the shower. Megumi's eyes laid on the answering machine. She pushed the button.

" Um...Aoshi...we have to suddenly move to London back again so please call me at this number..." she heard a girl's voice say. Aoshi had already turned on the shower. Megumi pressed DELETE MESSAGE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This fic is inspired from a movie that i watched at 5 in the morning. Since i watched it from the middle I couldn't figure out the title,**

**Disclaimer: I dont own RK. Just a bored girl trying to pass away time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed. This chapter is when the story really begins. In the last chapter I just wanted to give an idea of how Aoshi and Misao's friendship started and ended. Since the title is Miuchi and it means friends. Hope this answers some of your questions. As for Megumi bashing I dont really hate her but I just wanted someone to press that delete button and who better than her...hehe... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own RK. Just a bored girl trying to pass away time.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao sighed as she got out of the taxi. After 3 years she was finally home. She opened the door and went in to find her father and mother sitting in the living room waiting for her. "Welcome home, Misao" said her parents as they hugged her.

"It feels so good to be back!" Misao exclaimed. As she looked at the familiar room in their London home. She ran to her room which was just the way she left it. She took a quick shower and unpacked her luggage. Then she headed downstairs to her father's study to report on the project she had been working on for three years. She knocked.

"Ah... Misao come in I need to discuss something with you..." he said. Misao took a seat.

"A Japanese company is looking interested in merging with us. It is a big company it is not a total merger the company thinks that in some areas of our trade our combined efforts will be more fruit full. I haven't got all the details but they want to head our Adventure Inc. franchise and they have some ideas they want to put into effect. "

"What? Why? DAD! You know that heading that branch has always been my dream. I wanted to succeed Nakamura-san after he is retired this year. I spent the whole three years dreaming that after this project i will get to head it and thought of some very GOOD-IDEAS!" Misao got off the chair and slammed her hand on the table unable to control herself. The Adventure Inc. franchise of the Oniwanbanshu Cooperation had been her brainchild from the beginning and it was very profitable to the company. It was her passion. HERS! How can her father let someone...some outsider handle it.

"Misao! Calm down, I know that you are hurt by this but you cannot hold it down altogether by yourself, we need help and this company... Mitsurugi Group is the one. I have already decided this. You are to go..." A knock interrupted them. The door opened and Misao's mother came in. "Misao-chan there are two men here to meet you. I told them that you had just returned and needed rest but the said that it was a matter of utmost urgency." Misao nodded and went to the sitting room where they were.

"Hello, Miss. Makimachi, I am Subotsu Kasigi and this is my colleague James Warwick. We regret to inform you that your good friend Mrs. Kaoru Himura and her husband passed away two weeks ago due to an Airplane accident. You are requested to be present at the hearing of their will."

Misao stood shocked. Kao...ru Himura...? She was blank. Wait! Could it be possible...? "Are you talking about ...Kaoru... Kamiya..."

" Yes, Miss. Makimachi she became Kaoru Himura after she got married" they nodded. Misao's mind was reeling. Kaoru...but they had gone out of contact nearly 9 years ago. She had move to Japan right after she had moved to England. They had been in contact off an on for two years then she met some red head and after that they had not talked to each other at all...Kaoru...after all these years ...why...?

" But I have not met her for 10 years and have been out of contact since 9 years...why would I have any part in her will?" she questioned the men. They shrugged. "We dont know and cannot divulge any information about the will till the hearing next week. It was supposed to be sooner but it took time to find you. We will see you in Tokyo in exactly one week at this address." They handed her a slip of paper and left. Misao's father came and asked what the matter was all about and she told him. " Oh well you had to go to Japan anyway to meet the head of Mitsurugi group, better start preparing..."he said. Misao nodded. Her eyes filled up in tears. Her once best friend was no more...she went to her room and took an old box out of top of her closet and rummaged in it. She found what she was looking for. A picture of Kaoru standing with a redhead girly looking boy. What was his name... she racked her brain then she remember a voice saying " ummmhmmm...His name is Kenshin Himura...he is the sweetest guy..." Misao fell asleep by the strain of the long journey.

---------------------------------

Misao was driving around in her rented car looking for the house in the address. She turned around the curb and she was in a lane lined with elm trees and a house stood in a distance. She drove till the house. Yes this was it. She was very nervous as she entered the gate and parked the car. She walked till the door of the enormous house and before she could knock a maid opened the door. " Hello, Makimachi-san we have been expecting you and led her to the study. She opened the door and saw the two men from before with another huge man wearing a cloak like thing, and she saw a man wearing a white trench coat he looked familiar. But she dismissed the idea, she as a business woman in all her travels had met hundreds and thousands of people. Anyway his long bangs were blocking her full view of the man's face. There was a rough and rowdy looking sort of guy with hair like a rooster's and a cultured looking woman beside him and a spiky haired kid barely out of teenage years. They nodded in her direction.

" Now we will begin the reading" said Mr. Warwick. "The house and everything that they possessed will go to their son Kenji and daughter Yukiko they will inherit along with the family business when they reach the age of 25 till then Kenshin and Kaoru have appointed two of their friends as their god parents who are in charge of their up bringing. They have chosen the persons with a lot of care and thinking what is best for their children. They want everyone to respect their decision. The god parents will be given joint custody of the children and in no case that is to be changed the children must be raised by the both of them. They have left a trust fund for Mrs. Himura's brother to cover his educational expenses and other needs which he will inherit also at the age of twenty five which is to be managed by Kenshin's uncle Hiko Sejiuerro. The man in the huge cloak nodded. They have also left their summer house in Okinawa to Sanosuke Sagara, wife Megumi and son Hideki..." The rooster head nodded. He stopped.

"Well, who are in charge of the kids?" Asked the man in the white trench coat. Misao could see everybody looking at the man. " The thus appointed god parents are Mr. Shinomori and Miss. Makimachi." Misao was shocked. Why would Kaoru give the custody of her children to her a friend she hadn't me for 10 years. She looked at the other godparent...Shinomori...the name sounded familiar. She looked up at the man and was startled to find a pair of vaguely familiar ice blue eyes staring at her in surprise... Aoshi Shinomori... the name finally registered in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi was sitting in the study for the hearing to begin. The door opened and a woman entered the room but he was too preoccupied to look at her. He was thinking of the children. Kenshin and Kaoru were the only friends he had and now due to a cruel twist of fate he had lost them forever. Now all that remained were the children. He was sure that Sano and Megumi would be given the custody of them because they already had one child and Kenji and Hideki were pretty close. Megumi was a doctor and she knew how to take care of kids. The will said that there would he two god parents, so it must be Sano and Megumi. He sighed, he would be left all alone again. He was remembering his times in America... Misao...that was 11 years ago. When she had mysteriously moved away without leaving any sort of contact address. He looked around the room and the new arrival. She looked kind of like... Misao...BAKA!...your imagination is running off with you. Misao was a scrawny girl of 16 when they lost contact. It already has been good eleven years right now. You just vaguely remember what she looked like and you dont have a picture of her. He sighed again, it would be nice to know where she was... He shook his head. He hadn't remembered her since he gave up looking for her 10 years ago, after the accident which took the life of his four dear friends and he forgot everything and it was a painful process remembering but he had regained everything but his friends , he had just moved on, to think of her now was strange. He looked at the girl again.

He just wanted to know that the kids were in Sano and Megumi's hands and get out of there. He just couldn't sit here in prolonged agony. So he just blurted out "Well, who are in charge of the kids?"

" The thus appointed god parents are Mr. Shinomori and Miss. Makimachi."

He looked at Sano and Megumi to find them staring at him. Wait a minute..."Mr. Shinomori..." He couldn't believe it. He could take care of the kids! He started to get up... but there was another guardian...he thought that the man had just said...Maki ... machi ...AOSHI! you are letting your imagination run away again. He looked at the girl who sat on the chair looking shocked

"Uh...Miss. Makimachi..." are you all right the lawyer asked. Aoshi bolted up from the chair. "MI...SAO..." he said.


End file.
